Saving Loki
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: What lengths will Loki's family and friends go to to ensure his existence? Something happens to Loki, which sparks a quest that Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogan must embark upon to save him from a dark and dangerous realm. T for fighting violence. Thor n Loki brother relationship.
1. A Fallen Battle

"How long do you think it will take them to make it here?!" asked Loki, dagger at the ready. "Just a matter of time," said Thor, "But we will be ready, to counter their attack!" Loki smiled at his brother's optimistic attitude. Frigga was waiting at the throne, ready to defend. Volstagg looked around at everyone. "Be brave, fight well…but use caution." They all agreed, and stood on guard.

There was a huge explosion at the entrance, sending bits of burning rubble all over the place. The trolls were attacking Asgard, nothing new, but now they had come bearing weapons more advanced, a genuine surprise to everyone there.

They had infiltrated the palace, and were destroying everything in sight. Warriors were falling everywhere, blood all over the ground.

This was devastation. Odin was on the bifrost with Heimdall, dealing with new trolls emerging from the bifrost. Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogan were fighting back. Even Loki was helping to defend his planet. He never really liked trolls anyway. So brutish, no civilization whatsoever.

Loki was fighting with his dagger. *Slash, Slash* He beheaded a troll, and looked down. Beside him, Thor was knocking Trolls over, bashing them, and electrocuting them. He smashed one right into the sky, and looked around disdainfully at all the wreckage.

Loki looked up at the throne, where Frigga was defending it forcefully with her sword.

Suddenly, a troll grabbed her, and held her up in front of another troll warrior. Loki seemed to lose sight of everything else around him. Frigga was in grave danger.

Loki slashed his way through faceless troll warriors as he ran as fast as he could up to the throne. He saw the troll raise his arm with an extremely sharp looking spear clutched in it. Loki's eyes widened, and he threw himself at the troll.

He meant to tackle him, to stick his dagger deep into the troll's neck. But instead, he lunged directly centre of the spear's deadly course.

Loki felt his mouth drop open, and a sharp pain hit him in his middle. His face twisted up in confusion. What was happening?

The troll twisted the spear, as it drove further into Loki's stomach, causing Loki's expression to change to one of desperation. He faintly heard Thor yell his name, and saw him run over as he fell to the ground.

He sputtered as he finally felt the pain all over him, slowly realizing now what had happened. All the colour had drained from his face, and he started to cough. He felt blood start to trickle down his lip, and laid his head down on a pile of broken glass.

Frigga immediately knelt down beside him, tears rolling down her face. Thor did the same on the other side. "Loki, no!" he said, trying to hold back tears. Frigga took Loki's hand, and Thor put his hand behind Loki's neck to hold him upright.

Everything was beginning to fade in and out for Loki, but he could see the two beside him. A dingle tear rolled down his cheek. "I always thought of you as my true family," he gasped out, feeling the last few breaths of air in his lungs escape him. Now Thor had tears in his eyes, and Frigga was sobbing on his chest.

"Do not mourn. I will be fine," said Loki with a half-hearted smile, and he felt his eyes begin to close.

"No! NO!" said Thor. Loki felt himself being taken over by a sense of emptiness, of pure nothingness. And he was gone.

So many warriors dead, the trolls accepted this as enough recompense for their banishment and left. Thor and Frigga cried over Loki's body atop the ruins of the palace.

Odin appeared at the entrance, he spotted them kneeling over something over at the other end. Someone! His heart wrenched. He slowly made his way over all the bodies, and to the sides of his family.

He looked down, and saw Loki's lifeless face. Something inside of him ached. He knelt down beside him, tears welling up. He leaned over, rested Loki's hands on the stomach, and kissed Loki on the forehead. "Goodnight…..my son."

That was the day Loki died.


	2. A Quest

Thor was deep in thought. He was with the Warriors Three and Sif, pacing the dining hall.

"There must be some way to bring him back," he said finally.

"Thor, Loki's gone, you have to accept that!" said Sif.

"I can't. And I won't. We've done so many outrageous things, surely bringing back the dead wouldn't be at all challenging. Especially for us!"

"Thor, this is madness," said Fandral.

Thor chuckled. "Now you're starting to sound like him."

"There is an old legend…. If you are able to retrieve a soul from Helheim in 3 days time, it is possible for that soul to come back to it's former body, and wake up. After 3 days, though, he will be truly dead."

Thor beamed. "Then it is settled! We shall leave right away, there is no time to lose!"

Hogan grabbed his arm. "Thor! Have you any idea how dangerous this is? A quest to Helheim, the underworld itself! It's unheard of! No one with our headings have survived."

Thor looked to all of them. "You are right, my friend. I cannot ask you to accompany me, it would be too much. Please look after Asgard while I'm gone." They all looked down.

"I'm going with you," said Volstagg. "I as well," said Sif.

Fandral came to stand beside Thor, and put a hand onhis shoulder. "We won't let you go alone." Hogun reluctantly joined them.

Thor smiled gratefully. "If you're certain?" They all confirmed. "Then to Helheim!"


	3. A Mysterious Ally

The five of them walked out to the bifrost, which was still in wreckage from battle the day before.

They came up behind Heimdall, who was standing facing the open universal portal, his head down and his eyes closed, expression very grim. As he felt them approaching, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. "I am very sorry for your loss."

Thor put a hand on his shoulder. "That is why we are here, Heimdall. We are embarking on a journey to Helheim to retrieve Loki's soul." Heimdall just stared at them, expression blank and unchanging. "A quest of that gravity is a likely one to fail, and fatally." Thor looked up to the sky and sighed. "We know our odds. We have made the decision."

Heimdall, knowing from experience that any of Thor's final decisions were certainly unmoveable, let it go. "I presume the Allfather does not know of this venture?" "There is no reason to tell him. He will only try to discourage us from going, which will lead to no prevail." Heimdall raised his eyebrow. "In this instance, I believe I agree with you, my lord."

They got into transportation position, and Heimdall lifted the sword. "Proceed with the utmost care," he said, and lowered his sword. They were pulled though the open space around the realms, whizzing by stars and colours.

When they touched down on the realm of Helheim, it was nothing like anything they had ever seen before. There was no sun, no moon, no stars. The sky was a pitch black, but there was light, a glow seemingly coming from nowhere. There was mist everywhere, and shadows that lurked behind dead trees. It was all very eerie.

As they started walking, Fandral noticed some of the shadows following them, overtaking their own shadows. They all looked at each other. Sif opened her mouth. "Everyone's thinking it, so I'm just going to say it; What did we get ourselves into?"

They kept walking, passing piles of bones here and there, sometimes seeing a face in the mist twisted with anguish. But it was mostly filled with wandering people. Wandering _souls_. Some did not know they had died, others were crying, and others were bravely dealing with the realization.

One man came up to them and asked if Asgard was alright, if they had won against the Jotuns. This warrior must have died long ago, in the very battle that changed history with Asgard and… Loki.

Thor directed his gaze to the faces of people. They almost all looked washed out, unrecognizable. A few of the newer dead still kept their previous features, but it was hard to tell who was who. They looked off into the distance, to see where the realm would lead them if travelled fully, and saw nothing but eternal continuation of the blackness.

Someone came up to them. It was an older maid, dressed in servant's clothing. "Excuse me, good sir, but you look confused," she said to Thor. "We're looking for someone… would you be able to tell us how to find a soul by the name of Loki?" Her expression turned dead serious, and something flashed across her face, but then she became kindly again.

"Well, trying to seek out one soul in all this realm would surely take years upon years to find. I presume you came to rescue a loved one from the afterlife?" "Yes. He is my brother. We only have 3 days, and we must find him!" She looked around, to make sure no one else was listening.

"I know a place where some souls go at first. They generally migrate all around, but initially begin there." Thor's face lit up with hope. "What is this place you speak of?" The woman looked on sadly. "It is called the wandering fields of the damned. Mostly scorned souls go there. Not necessarily evil, but greatly scorned. Though alas, you must die to walk this terrain." Their faces fell. "There must be some way around it?" inquired Sif.

The woman again checked to see if there were no peeping gazes around her. She pulled out a stone from inside her shawl. It was a brilliant green, and it glowed, green smoke swirling around it. But deep, deep in the centre of this hypnotizing gem, there was a darkness stirring. She looked at all of them with her serious face.

"This is an ancient stone of pure magic, conjured from Helheim's great mountains of the wicked. There were only 5 stones that existed in all of time, and I possess one of them. It has a hypnotic affect on many races, hard to tell which ones. For some creatures, it enslaves you to a deep and powerful spell, one that cannot be broken so easily. This stone was created for your sole purpose, to retrieve souls from that part of Helheim. But beware the darkness in the heart of it; it grows every day, and once your three days are up, the stone is fully encased in a deathly black."

She handed Thor the stone. "Be very careful with it. If you lose it, all hope is lost, for you and your quest."

Thor took it with grateful hands. "Thank you. It is most kind for you to grant us this gem. I will speak to Odin, the Allfather, and I will ask him to grant you a space in Valhalla." She just smiled mysteriously, and walked off, vanishing into the mist. Thor tucked the gem into his weapons belt.

"We must trek to the Wandering Fields of the Damned!"


	4. The Fields

After what seemed like hours of walking, Volstagg finally sat down. "Uh! This is so long. I'm hungry!" Thor sighed, realizing it was quite late, on Asgardian time anyway. They all decided to rest for a few moments. The souls never slept, so they continued dancing there horrible dance of the dead around them, walking by their lonesome through the endless night.

"Do you think he's… scared?" asked Sif. "No," said Thor. "He is either angry… or regretful. I know him." "We shouldn't take breaks like this!" said Fandral. "We need to keep moving." Thor rose. "You are right. We have only about two and a half days now to save Loki." Hogan scoffed. "I never liked him that much to risk my life for it. He'll just betray you again."

Thor grabbed Hogan's arm. "Do **not** speak of my brother in that manner! He has every right to life as we do. He sacrificed himself for Asgard, and I do and forever will believe there to be some good left deep inside of him." Hogan put his head down. "Of course. I am sorry." They kept trudging through the realm.

A bit later, they started approaching the Fields. They were atop high, high cliffs, overlooking the depressing gloom of the rest of this world. Some souls tried to throw themselves over the edge of the cliffs, but already dead, they just appeared back where they were before.

The mist was thicker, but a sickening grey colour instead of white; there were vile creatures all over the ground trying to gnaw at your legs, and what was most significant, was the merciless wailing that seemed to circle all around them, being carried in the wind itself.

All the wailing of the souls that were scorned in life combined itself and sent a chill down Fandral's spine. "Well. This is creepy," he said. "I do not disagree…" said Thor. "Now where could Loki be among these mournful souls?" He clutched the stone in his belt for protection from anything unknown.

"Look!" said Sif. They all followed her gaze. There was someone standing by a cliff, not about to jump or something of that sort, but just simply looking out, taking in the surroundings. From behind, it was hard to tell who it was, since all colours begin to blend and wash out when souls pass, but there was a distinct posture to this one, with mid length black hair was blowing in the breeze.

They rushed up to the soul. His clothes were starting to fade, but they could still see hints of Black, Gold and Green, faint traces of dried blood around his lips, and his hands were placed calmly in front of him.

"Loki!" cried Thor, coming to a stop beside him. Loki showed no sign of excitement or happiness to see his brother. He just sneered and turned the other way.

"Why must you torture me so, Hel?" he asked to the sky. "Stop taunting me with illusions!" Thor looked confused. "Hel? Loki it's us! We've come to rescue you!"

This just brought tears to Loki's eyes. He let them slide down his pale as white cheeks. "Enough! ENOUGH! Let me be! Is it not satisfaction enough that I am dead?!" He cried once again to the sky.

It pained Thor to see his brother in such a state of sorrow. He came up behind Loki, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Loki. Listen to me. This is no illusion. We are here, and we have come to take you back to Asgard."

Loki swallowed, and looked at Thor. "How can you be real? No living being can walk these fields! I know, I studied this particular realm in my youth. I was always so fascinated by it. I don't know why…" he said through gritted teeth, regarding the world around him.

"I was given a gift. By an old woman with a kind heart. But that is little priority now! We must get you out of here in two days time!" said Thor. There was a long pause. Loki looked back to Thor, and his lip quivered slightly. "Is it really you?" Thor looked him in the eye. "Yes."

Loki paused for a second, then he squeezed his eyes shut as his whole body seemed to be relieved of an enormous burden. He let go of all his emotions, and hugged Thor. Then, realizing what he was doing, let go. He walked over to Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogan. "I extend my deepest thanks to you, for risking yourselves for me," he said sincerely.

Maybe he had changed a little. The incident with the wormhole and the Chitauri had made him realize he was greater and knew more than most of his kind, and for a long while he thought he had matured mentally beyond anyone else, but that was his undoing. This experience, the experience of humility on Asgard when he returned from Earth… created something partially new inside Loki, something that he had not felt for many, many years.

His conscience.

After meetings and rejoice, they began their trek back to the gates of Helheim.


	5. Losing Track

They walked through the thick mist, weaving it away with their arms. They could still hear all the wailing echoing in their ears. "Why did you come for me?" asked Loki. "With me gone, wouldn't life be so much easier?" Thor looked taken aback.

"Of course not! All of Asgard was prepared in a state of mourning, for the you, the second prince." The word 'prince' made Loki feel weird. Suddenly, something very important hit him. His eyes widened worriedly.

"Odin does not know of your venture here!" They all stood their awkwardly, kind of nodding, not agreeing or disagreeing. "He does not," confirmed Thor. "What will this do but create more conflict?" asked Loki, massaging his temples. "Surely father will be glad to see you!" Loki looked down. "Somehow, I find that rather hard to believe."

Thor knew it to be untrue, but chose not to argue the matter further. They kept walking.

They decided to stop and rest for the night, as Loki had just died the day before, and was quite weakened and out of breath. He would never admit it, but he was so touched by the fact that they came to save him, after all he's done. Realizing how sappy that thought sounded, Loki chased it away.

They all lay their heads down on the terrain, using jagged rocks for pillows. "Not the most comfortable hospitality," complained Volstagg. Thor chuckled. "Do not forget, my friend, we are in the realm of the dead. I do not think being dead is a very comfortable experience." Loki cracked a smile in agreement. He could speak to that.

As they started to drop off to sleep, one by one, Loki stayed awake. He went over the things that have happened in the past 24 hours. He was stabbed by a Troll, visited the realm he was ever so curious about, and now, was seeing deceased creatures all over in front of him.

He looked over to a passing soul. It was a dark elf. "Why are you here?" Loki asked, curious.

The elf looked to him sadly. "I was in an army guilty of evil deeds, and I swore to obey my monarch until the end. But in the end, I went against his ruling and set our prisoners of war free, the innocents of the light elves, being prepared for torture." Loki raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound bad. Why are you scorned so to come here?" He looked on to the horizon, or where there should be a horizon.

"I was discovered, and sacrificed in a very painful way. But it is my punishment, and I deserved it for my inexcusable disobedience." Loki watched the soul pass through the tree he was leaning his head up against, and disappear. Somehow, he was glad to be given the chance to live again. 3 years ago, and he may not have had the same thoughts as these.

He looked over to his half-brother, who was snoring, and tried to wake him, but since Loki was still dead, his hand passed right through him. He sighed, turned back over, and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

They woke up in a few more hours, not being able to get much sleeping time, due to the excessive moaning of the souls. Volstagg and Sif grumbled as they got up, gathering their weapons. They could not tell what time it was, since there was no sun, no nothing in the sky but more mist.

Loki's eyes were open, resting his head in his hands that were positions behind it. He had not been able to fall asleep. The rest of them rose, Fandral taking out a mirror to check his hair. "Let us be off," said Thor, tiredly.

As they kept going, they started to feel the effects of everything around them dull their senses and slow them down. Thor pulled out the stone, and checked the darkness. The stone was almost completely enveloped in black! His eyes snapped open. "Everyone!" They all turned their heads. "We are beginning to become like one of them! We have slept a whole day away!"

This woke everyone up out of their zombie-like trance, and worried expressions surfaced. "What are we going to do?" "How do we know how much longer we have?" Thor looked down at the stone. "This must serve as our clock." They looked grimly to it, watching the darkness swirl around menacingly inside of it.


	6. A Way Out

Loki shook his head. "You shouldn't have come. You shouldn't have risked-" "Enough! You are my brother. It was not your time. I will speak not of the matter again!" Loki looked down, nervously squeezing his hands.

They went up and asked different beings which way the gates were, but were only received by confused stares. "It's no use," said Hogan. "We must find a way out ourselves!" They kept walking in the direction they thought they came from, and walked for hours upon hours.

When everyone was ready to give up, they sat down, feet sore and bodies aching. "What a dreadful place!" said Fandral, looking around in distaste. "What I wouldn't give for a roast right in this moment!" exclaimed Volstagg. "Do be quiet, you two!" said Sif, "You're not helping anything!" Loki looked off into the distance, and thought hard. If he had studied so much of Helheim, he would know how to leave, right? He suddenly jumped up. "I know a way to the gates!"

They all turned to him, and Volstagg scoffed. "What?" Loki stroked his chin in thought. "Thor, you said you had a stone, I haven't seen it yet, you said it's green, and it guides you through the Fields where I was?" "Yes. But that is not of use anymore," Thor sighed. "Oh, on the contrary, brother…. I remember reading something on this stone… it is said that if you stomp on it and crush it, its vapours will take away the mist around us, revealing the hidden gates!"

Thor's face filled with hope. He pulled out the stone as Loki turned to face in front of them. "Crush it!" he said. Thor set it on the ground, and came down upon it with his boot. They all waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Loki looked around confusedly, then down at the stone. As he saw it for the first time, something crossed over his face, and a bright green glaze came over his eyes. Thor looked at Loki, and saw this.

"Loki… are you alright?" asked Sif. He just kept standing, staring at the stone on the ground. Thor went to pick it up, and try again. He reached down. Loki used his arm to hit Thor, sending back flying through the air at least 50 feet, and he hit a tree with a sickening crack. The dead tree fell over his brother. Thor struggled, and got up, covered in dust, and bloody scratches on his face and arms.

"Brother… what's going on?" He asked as he approached them once more. Loki held out his dagger in offense position, with green swirling in his eyes. "Do NOT, attempt to touch the stone!" They all looked at each other, beginning to realize what was happening. It seems Frost Giants were affected by the powerful spell the old lady had mentioned. Thor went up, and tried cognitive recalibration by punching him in the face.

Now, normally, this kind of blow to Loki's face would have sent him flying, possibly even breaking his jaw, due to Loki's physical weakness against an Asgardian, but Thor tried this knowing that Loki's strength had been greatly improved with this magic trance presently controlling him.

Loki's head just snapped back, and he punched Thor even harder, sending him back into the ground. An evil laugh emitted from his lips, not his usual sinister chuckle, but a different one... it sounded… female!


	7. Hel

Thor's face twisted in confusion as he wiped blood from his lip. He rose. "Whoever you are, you are NOT my brother. Set him free!" The being just kept laughing inside of Loki's body, his eyes now glowing a brilliant light.

"I will call the Allfather, and you WILL be punished!" That seemed to trigger something inside the being, and Loki's grin transformed into a sneer. Suddenly, the green smoke swirling in his eyes cleared, and reappeared in front of Loki. His weakened body immediately dropped to the ground.

They went over to check if he's alright, but as they took a step, the creature send them back with a shock of light. They tried to see her through the green swirls. It looked like a powerful godess, a very angry one.

"If you come any closer, he dies for good!" she shouted forcefully, sword at the ready to stab the unconscious Loki through the heart. Thor slowly tried to process who she was… she seemed so familiar. "Hel?" asked Fandral. "Hel?" Thor turned to Fandral. "The godess of the underworld?" He nodded. Thor turned to her. "Why have you intercepted us?" She gestured down at Loki.

"Because of him." They didn't understand. "HE made a deal with me in a scorned state when he was younger. He told me he had been tossed into an abyss when he appeared to me after a journey through a wormhole." Thor's eyes widened. So Loki had died when he fell through the wormhole! But it still didn't make sense to him.

"What was the deal?" "He asked me to spare his life, for the sole purpose of destroying yours. He had a vengeful, angry look in his eye, but I could tell he was hurt. I didn't pretend to take notice, though, that is not my duty. I accepted the deal, wishing as much as him to see Asgard burn, but on my terms. When he dies for certain, there is no cheating it. His soul will stay with me for all of eternity.

And it seems his side of the bargain was not kept, after all. He has turned soft against you. He has no aspirations of overthrowing you anymore, so there is no reason for me to let you take him. I will allow you to leave now, Asgardian, if you value your life. But he stays with me."

Thor was filled with unknown emotions running through him, and also a clearing for some things. This had explained earlier why Loki was talking to Hel about 'illusions,' and why his expression was so pained when he learned of their plans to rescue him. "But how did you know of our exact whereabouts?"

Hel then transformed herself into the old woman they had seen earlier. It was her all along, tricking them! Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg looked at her in disbelief as she morphed back.

Thor shook his head, and summoned his hammer from the ground. "We do not Helheim without Loki!" Hel just laughed, tossing her sword down and taking out a giant spear. "You make me laugh, pathetic being. I can incinerate you in seconds, if I didn't enjoy your anguish so!"

Thor gritted his teeth and tried to summon lightning, but to no prevail. "You meagre powers do not work on this realm, Asgardian," she said, knocking the hammer from his hands. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogan immediately charged with their weapons, but they merely glanced off her, as she used a protective force about her.

Her eyes glowed the brilliant green as she lifted her spear in preparation to impale Thor. "I gave you the chance to leave, and it was you who made the unwise decision to disregard my humanity!" She lifted it up, and started to throw as she felt a stab of pain in her back.

"AHH!" she screamed, falling to the ground, golden blood seeping from her back. Behind her, visable now, was Loki, standing, mustering all his strength to do this. It is said if you graze a god or godess with their own weapon, which was said almost impossible to do, it weakened them, giving them a chance to escape before Hel gained her full strength back.

Loki stepped on the gem, breaking it into a million pieces. The towering iron black gates appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Thor ran over and hugged Loki as he lay down, breathing heavily from over exertion. Thor closed Loki's eyes. "Sleep now," he said. He picked him up, and carried him over his shoulder. He then motioned to leave to his four friends, and they walked out the gates, now in visible sight of Heimdall to be transported back to Asgard.


	8. Home at Last

They appeared at the transportation podium of the bifrost, and breathed a sigh of relief to be back safely, out of the ghastly clutches of Hel.

They took in their surroundings in awe. Most of the kingdom had gathered to witness the return of the fallen prince. As they stepped off, four medical servants came and took Loki from Thor, setting him down on a portable bed, and rushing him inside the palace for immediate treatment.

Thor closed his eyes and smiled, content to be home. He breathed in deeply the fresh smelling air of Asgard, instead of the stale, musty scent that Helheim had carried. He opened his eyes.

There, in the middle of everyone, was Odin and Frigga. Odin's arms were crossed, a serious look on his face. Frigga seemed overjoyed that they were alright, but also trying her hardest to maintain a stern look.

Thor prepared himself for the wrath as he walked toward them. When he stopped in front of him, Odin just continued to stare. "I know. I disobeyed the most important travelling law of Asgard, and I am prepared to-" Thor was cut off by the sudden embrace of his father.

He held the hug for a few moments, then released him into Frigga's embrace. Odin looked at him. "I was the most concerned I have ever been in my entire lifetime! My sons and the greatest warriors going off on a quest to Helheim, realm of the dead? I didn't expect your return!"

Thor smiled. Odin's face turned back to seriousness. "Don't smile now! You are still in enormous quantities of reprimand, so don't think for a second that you'll get out of anything just because you returned alive!" Thor slapped his father on the back, and said in honesty, "I am prepared to take full responsibility for my actions." Odin smiled, and whispered: "My son. I would have done the same."

They walked into the infirmed ward of the medical wing inside the tower, which was filled with warriors from the Troll's invasion. They pulled back a curtain, and there was Loki, lying with his eyes open. He saw them, and smiled.

They sat down next to him, and looked him over. He looked sick, tired, and quite beaten up, but other than that, he was still himself, colour had returned to him, and best of all: he was **alive.** Loki broke the silence. "Let's not do that again," he said jokingly to Thor. Thor laughed along with him, and Odin looked at Frigga in confusion. How could young people find almost dying funny? He shook his head, and turned his attention back to Loki.

"Loki. You have no comprehension of how much it…pleases.. me to see you are, alright," said Odin awkwardly, trying to say the right thing to his son, not wanting to break trust in words anymore. Loki just smiled. "I know. I can tell. And thank you. Father."


End file.
